leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
, 2019 |Caption = Some are born to sweet delight, Some are born to endless night. |Highlights = * New Champion: * Sugar Rush 2019 skins * Chaos and Order 2019 skins * New skin: |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) (Limited) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * * * * * * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Night & Dawn Event profileicon.png|Night & Dawn Event Night & Dawn Event Pass profileicon.png|Night & Dawn Event Pass Night & Dawn Event Prestige Points profileicon.png|Night & Dawn Event Prestige Points Dawnbringer Soraka profileicon.png|Dawnbringer Soraka Nightbringer Soraka profileicon.png|Nightbringer Soraka Dawnbringer Karma Bundle profileicon.png|Dawnbringer Karma Bundle Dawnbringer Karma Border profileicon.png|Dawnbringer Karma Border Dawnbringer Nidalee Border profileicon.png|Dawnbringer Nidalee Border Nightbringer Aphelios Border profileicon.png|Nightbringer Aphelios Border Nightbringer Lee Sin Border profileicon.png|Nightbringer Lee Sin Border Nightbringer Vladimir Border profileicon.png|Nightbringer Vladimir Border Dawnbringer Karma Chroma profileicon.png|Dawnbringer Karma Chroma Dawnbringer Nidalee Chroma profileicon.png|Dawnbringer Nidalee Chroma Dawnbringer Riven Chroma profileicon.png|Dawnbringer Riven Chroma Nightbringer Aphelios Chroma profileicon.png|Nightbringer Aphelios Chroma Nightbringer Vladimir Chroma profileicon.png|Nightbringer Vladimir Chroma Nightbringer Yasuo Chroma profileicon.png|Nightbringer Yasuo Chroma Sugar Rush Braum Border profileicon.png|Sugar Rush Braum Border Sugar Rush Evelynn Border profileicon.png|Sugar Rush Evelynn Border Sugar Rush Ziggs Border profileicon.png|Sugar Rush Ziggs Border Sugar Rush Zilean Border profileicon.png|Sugar Rush Zilean Border Sugar Rush Braum Chroma profileicon.png|Sugar Rush Braum Chroma Sugar Rush Evelynn Chroma profileicon.png|Sugar Rush Evelynn Chroma Sugar Rush Ziggs Chroma profileicon.png|Sugar Rush Ziggs Chroma Sugar Rush Zilean Chroma profileicon.png|Sugar Rush Zilean Chroma Prestige 2019 profileicon.png|Prestige 2019 2019 Worlds Winners profileicon.png|2019 Worlds Winners The following Emotes have been added to the store: All Love Emote.png|All Love Oh Please Emote.png|Oh Please I Laugh At You! Emote.png|I Laugh At You! Flee! Emote.png|Flee! Irresistible! Animated Emote.png|Irresistible! Animated 2019 Worlds Winners Emote.png|2019 Worlds Winners The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Night & Dawn Ward.png|Night & Dawn Prestige 2019 Ward.png|Prestige 2019 League of Legends VPBE Games modes * New Night & Dawn Poro King coming for 9.24. ** This Night & Dawn version of the gamemode features two new Poro Snax. *** Dawnbringer Snax: The king will summon the blade of to hurl you into the heart of battle when you feed him these celestial treats. *** Nightbringer Snax: The king will channel the dark winds of to disrupt and disorient your foes after consuming this bitter morsel. ** Poro King now uses the same random-champion-select process as ARAM. ** We've made it easier to keep track of your progress toward summoning the King with new UI. ** All the ARAM-specific champion, item, and rune changes have been brought to Poro King. ** Equipping certain poro icons will still change your poro followers into extra special poros. Champions ; - New champion ; * Stats ** Health growth increased to 98 from 87. ** Base health regeneration increased to from 8. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to 40 at all ranks from . ** Now also grants the target bonus resistances when dashing to an allied minion. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Enemy champions hit in the close vicinity are for seconds, while enemies hit in the line are for seconds. If no enemy champions are hit in the point-blank area, the first enemy champion hit in the line is for the full duration. ** The first target hit is for between and seconds, depending on distance from Braum. All other enemies hit are for seconds. ; - Gameplay Update * General ** New visual and sound effects. * Stats ** Base mana increased to 420 from 372. ** Mana growth increased to 25 from 20. ** Base attack damage increased to from . * ** New ability icon. ** *** Diana permanently has bonus attack speed}}. After casting an ability, this bonus is tripled to for 3 seconds. *** Diana is granted one Moonsilver Blade stack for every basic attack on-hit within seconds of each other, up to a maximum of two. At two stacks, Diana's next basic attack on-hit consumes the stacks to cleave nearby enemies for magic damage. * ** New ability icon. ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 55. * ** New ability icon. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to 15 seconds from 10. ** Maximum damage AP ratio reduced to from . *** AP ratio per orb unchanged. *** Now has a maximum damage of . ** Base shield strength reduced to from . ** Shield now scales with . * (Reworked E) ** Swapped with . ** New ability icon. ** Diana dashes to an enemy dealing magic damage, resetting its cooldown if enemies are affect by . ** seconds. ** . ** 825 units. * (Reworked R) ** Swapped with . ** New ability icon. ** , , and all nearby enemies for % for 2 seconds. If Diana pulls in one or more enemy champions, the moonlight crashes down onto her after 1 second, dealing magic damage in an area around her, increased by for each champion pulled beyond the first. ** seconds. ** 100. ** 225 units. ** 475 units. ; * General ** New visual effects. ; * ** Renamed Zz'Rot Swarm from Void Swarm. Howling Abyss ;Map-specific balancing * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to +6% from +8%. ** Incoming damage modifier changed to -6% from -8%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to 0% from +5%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to -10% from -8%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to 0% from -6%. * ** Incoming damage modifier changed to 0% from -5%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to 0% from -6%. * ** Reduces incoming damage by 5%. * ** Incoming damage modifier changed to -10% from -8%. * ** Increases incoming damage by 5%. * ** Incoming damage modifier changed to +8% from +5%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to +8% from +10%. ** Incoming damage modifier changed to -8% from -12%. * ** Reduces incoming damage by 5%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 5%. ** Reduces incoming damage by 5%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to +8% from +12%. ** Incoming damage modifier changed to -8% from -10%. * ** Reduces incoming damage by 5%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to +5% from +8%. * ** Incoming damage modifier changed to +8% from +10%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to +8% from +10%. ** Incoming damage modifier changed to -8% from -10%. * ** Increases incoming damage by 5%. * ** Incoming damage modifier changed to 0% from -8%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to -6% from -8%. ** Incoming damage modifier changed to +6% from +8%. Practice Tool Some changes are coming to the Practice Tool.RiotJag on changes in Practice Tool * Spawn Jungle Camps are now split into: ** "Spawn Jungle Camps and " ** "Spawn Jungle Camps and " * New "Fast Forward 10min" button. * New "Suicide" button. * Target dummies: ** Health reduced to 1,000 from 10,000. ** Armor and magic resistance to 0 from 100. ** New "Add 100 Max HP" button. ** New "Remove 100 Max HP" button. *** The target dummy gains increased size the more it has, with the maximum size capped at 10,000 health. ** New "Add 10 Resistances" button. ** New "Remove 10 Resistances" button. * New "Fully Stack Runes" button, which fully stacks: ** Precision Legend runes ( , , ) ** ** Domination Vision runes ( , , ) ** Domination Hunter runes ( , , , ). Teamfight Tactics VPBE Champions ; - New champion * Tier 5 . * Unleashes his rage, dealing to nearby enemies within hexes and them for seconds. ; * AD ratio per arrow increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ** Total damage per attack increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ; * Ability shield reduced to from . ; - New champion * Tier 4 . * Fires at 4 times his normal attacks per second in a direction for 4 seconds, each shot dealing % AD}} , applying on-hit effects, and dealing . ; * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Ability heal reduced to from . ; - New champion * Tier 2 . * Fires a beam through her furthest ally, dealing to enemies hit by the beam, and granting allies for 5 seconds. ; * Ability duration increased to 7 seconds from 5. ; * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Minion health changed to from . Traits ; * 6 Berserker synergy now also grants to all Berserkers. ; * Dodge chance increased to from . ; * Damage increased to from . ; * Now also triggers on critical strikes. * Burn duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. * Burn radius increased to hexes from 1 at all synergies. * Burn damage reduced to from . ; * Attack speed increased to from . ; * Chance to gain increased attack speed increased to from . * Attack speed multiplier increased to from 2 at all synergies. ; * Increased damage reduced to from . ; - New Class * While at least 2 Soulbound units are in play, the first Soulbound unit to die in a round will instead enter the Spirit Realm, becoming untargetable and continuing to fight as long as another Soulbound unit is alive. ; * Bonus health and duration changed to from . Upcoming Client * Match History improvements in recording matches.Match History for TFT next week Champions ; * ** Phantom Hits now properly triggers Grandmaster's Might and apply Grandmaster's Might stacks. ; * ** The basic attack after dashing now properly stacks runes. ; - Gameplay Update * ** Whenever the enemy team loses sight of Wukong for at least 1 second, he shields himself for against , lasts for X seconds after being revealed. * ** Renamed Wuju Strike from Crushing Blow. ** Mana cost reduced to 30 from 40. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Now refunds its cost if it kills a unit. * ** Renamed Warrior Trickster from Decoy. ** Now dashes at 1200 speed on cast rather then blink. ** Dash distance increased to 350 units from 100. ** Clone duration increased to 3 seconds from . *** Stealth duration unchanged at seconds. ** Clone now look's identical to Wukong's animation state on spawn and animates if the S'' key is pressed. ** Now casts in the direction of cursor rather than where '''Wukong' was facing. ** Clone can now basic attack for % AD}} and apply on-hit effects, prioritizing the last enemy Wukong damaged. *** Clone now gains and bonus attack speed if cast prior to Warrior Trickster. ** No longer deals magic damage on clone death. * ** Damage type changed to magic from physical. ** Tertiary target range check increased to 400 units from . * ** bonus attack speed duration is now paused while active. ** Can now cast abilities during Cyclone, cancelling the ability. ** Tick rate reduced to 1 per seconds from 1 per . *** Damage per second unchanged. ** AD ratio increased to from . ** Bonus movement speed changed to 30% at all times active from . ; * ** Now champions for 20% for 1 second. * ** Ability ranks reduced 5 from 6. *** Base damage reduced to from . *** Base empowered damage reduced to from . *** Mana cost reduced to from . *** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** No longer for 20% for 1 second. * ** No longer starts with 1 point in You and Me!. Teamfight Tactics Arenas * Brand new Arena skins based on Ionia, Bilgewater, Star Guardian and Blood Moon.Arena skins Teamfight Tactics Bilgewater Arena Concept 01.jpg|Bilgewater Arena Concept Teamfight Tactics Blood Moon Arena Concept 01.jpg|Blood Moon Arena Concept Teamfight Tactics Ionia Arena Concept 01.jpg|Ionia Arena Concept Teamfight Tactics Star Guardian Valoran Park Arena Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Valoran Park Arena Concept Skins * Unknown upcoming skin for .Bellissimoh Notes Jax Thematic Exploration * Elderwood skin for .Elderwood Ornn Concept Art * Prestige Edition in early 2020.True Damage Senna Prestige Edition Early 2020 Ornn Elderwood Concept 01.jpg|Elderwood Ornn Concept 1 Ornn Elderwood Concept 02.jpg|Elderwood Ornn Concept 2 Ornn Elderwood Concept 03.jpg|Elderwood Ornn Concept 3 Ornn Elderwood Concept 04.jpg|Elderwood Ornn Concept 4 Ornn Elderwood Concept 05.jpg|Elderwood Ornn Concept 5 Champion Roadmap ;New Champions : The following teasers may or may not be intended to be taken literally, and may provide hints to the champion rather than their development.Champion Roadmap: Octorber 2019 * An Ionian Juggernaut Ionian Juggernaut Teaser 01.jpg|Ionian Juggernaut Teaser ;Update Schedule Champion Update Schedule # and - Visual and Gameplay UpdateFiddlesticks and Volibear VGU Fiddlesticks Update Concept 01.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept 1 Fiddlesticks Update Concept 02.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept 2 Fiddlesticks Update Concept 03.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept 3 Volibear Update Concept 01.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 1 Volibear Update Concept 02.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 2 Volibear Update Concept 03.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 3 cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes